With the recent trend of broadband in connecting to the Internet, it is becoming common to distribute various moving image data via the Internet, and for example, there exists a web site distributing a video image captured from scenes of such as a briefing of account settlement. As a data format of moving images distributed via the Internet, for example, formats such as Real Media or Windows Media™ are generally used. When creating such moving image data conventionally, first a briefing of account settlement or the like to be captured is recorded on video, and from such captured signals moving image files of a desired portion is created by an editing software corresponding to the format of the moving image data to be created, then editing is performed by appropriately rearranging the order of these files.
In such a case, with a conventional editing software, every time the respective moving image files are created, setting of various conditions such as bandwidth, image quality, and speech quality, and inputting of file names are required. Therefore, in such a case that editing is to be conducted by dividing the inputted video signals into multiple moving image files, an extremely large amount of time will be required for the editing operation. For such a reason, an extensive amount of time will be required from when an image is recorded until a moving image is distributed, and thus a prompt moving image distribution cannot be accomplished.